


Morning Regret

by Camk475



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camk475/pseuds/Camk475
Summary: The morning after two people spend the night together for the first time, leads to some questions that need to be answered. Do you regret it? HGxSS.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Morning Regret

"Do you regret it?"

His voice betraying no emotions as she quietly closed the door behind her as she entered his private potions lab. It was pointless in trying to sneak upon him. His senses were too attuned after years of vigilance and spying.

"Absolutely not," she said vehemently as she turned to face him, noticing his back, not bothering to put on a shirt this morning, was slightly turned to her as his hands filled with some papers. No doubt orders for potions from his numerous customers.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" His eyes finally met her as he turned to look at her. She wasn't wearing any shoes or socks for that matter. She was wearing her camisole top from yesterday which he remembered briefly being placed near the fireplace last night. Ironically it was black, to his amusement. He also noticed that she was wearing a simple pair of white shorts which she must have transfigured from her jeans.

"Last night you were sweet. It was nice" she trailed off thinking of the right words to say before Severus interrupted her with "I can hear the unspoken; but, coming on?"

"Well you didn't let me finish," she said with a small smile gracing her face "but…" she continues "I can't help but wonder if you were holding back for my sake, or for your own?"

"What makes you think I was holding back. Maybe I'm simply an old man. I'm not as rigorous as I once was." He said this with a hint of disdain in his voice. A reminder no doubt, that he thinks she should be with someone younger and better than him when remembering their age difference.

Hermione moved across the room closing the distance between them until she was standing not more than a foot away from him. Her head lifted to look him in the eyes as she spoke.

"You were kind and caressing but that is not who you are. Severus Snape is not a kind and gentle man; he is rough, firm, demanding. He captivates people, he latches on to them and he doesn't let go until he takes what he wants. He is selfish, rightfully so after years of people taking what they want from you."

"And what do you want from me?" he says, his body in an almost defensive position as he leans against the workbench, but his voice holds the tone that he finds her amusing and he is simply indulging in her exasperated tone, prolonging the inevitable.

"I want you to take what you want," she said. Her eyes following along as she slides her hand up his arms briefly passing over the dark mark; that has faded from black to grey. Until her hands stop on his shoulders with her looking him back into his eyes.

"I'm a hard man" he finally responded with dark eyes turning even darker.

"I don't care", she said breathlessly as she slowly started to get lost in his eyes. She didn't even have time to blink as he suddenly spun them around with her back against the workbench. And she suddenly finds herself sitting on it with her legs spread open and Severus standing tall, against her she seems to have found her voice again.

"I want all of you, the good, the bad, the weak, the powerful, I want to experience it all with you." She said all of this passionately as his head moved downward, swooping closer and closer to her waiting lips. And just before their lips finally touched she said breathlessly "if you will have me?" He finally contacted his mouth with hers. Their lips moved simultaneously. It was all heat, lips, and teeth. No doubt her lips will be swollen and even raw not long before the day is done. Hermione thought amusedly.

He breaks the kiss after what seemed like an hour but was realistically only a few minutes, long enough to say "If it's me you truly want, which I perceive so after that utterly convincing statement, then I will give you what you want, instantly" ending with a smirk on his lips.

He starts to attack her neck with his mouth vigorously while one hand holds it firm against him so that she can't try to escape, not that she had any intention to.

Her head reactively lifts up, her eyes flutter as she tries to keep them open as if closing them will make her lose her train of thought. A thought she seemed to have forgotten, something along the lines of don't ever stop.

He breaks the kiss long enough for him to reach for the hem of her top. Quickly lifting it off of her and throwing it in some unknown direction. Which will be a concern for a later time. She didn't bother putting her bra back on this morning after their encounter last night. His hands skimming across her body. Moving fast and yet she can still recall every inch of heat that his hands leave behind.

He holds her, commands and possesses her. His voice is unyielding and demanding. His hands rough with callous from years of brewing makes her body react to his every touch. His very presence requires undivided attention and creates an allure of his domineering persona. And yet she doesn't let him take control so easily, a challenge they often have revisited time and time again. Most commonly in their academic debates have now transferred to sex. A quality Hermione finds herself to be most pleased and excited for. Hence as much as he touches her, she is right along beside her, mapping his body with her hands. Touching the ridges and divots in his body, the sharpness of his bones, the firmness of his muscles and even the old scars long since healed, that litre across his back. Everything contributes to what makes him Severus Snape.

It is intoxicating.

His mouth moves south again. Leaving wet trails down her jaw, biting gently every now and again. Until he reaches the canyon between her breasts, finally moving passion along. He encircles her left nipple with his mouth, alternating between sucking and licking.

And ohh Merlin she thinks is that teeth scraping across her pointed peak.

Clinging his head to her chest, wishing for him to never stop and to give her more at the same time. Her breathing becomes heavier.

Last night he left tiny flames across her skin. Now he consumes her in fiendfyre.

He takes her on the workbench in his potions lab. Hard, rough, and yet comforting at the same time because it is him that is with her in this moment. He cages her but doesn't restrict her. He challenges her and encourages her. She is a simple woman and that is more than enough when it comes to him. She doesn't need him to tell her he loves her every day. She knows it when she sees and feels this raw version of him often occluded from the world open only to her.

His mouth will leave bruises not only on her throat but on her hips as well. The place where he holds her and grasps on to her very being with no intention of letting go. She will relish these marks on her body for days to come, unlike the one he is slowly creating on her heart, which will last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
